Enoteca's Saiyan
by Sitri Vollstandig
Summary: Driven to a new timeline leads a Saiyan & a Witch to meet for the first time. And because of that, history was quite altered by a lot. With no certainty on how to get in contact with the Black Bulls, Goku & his family have decided to help Miss Vanessa on her journey to reunite with the Black Bulls. Strong family bondings & requited love. GokuxVanessa, BadaGine. Rated M later on...
1. The Saiyan & the Witch

**A/N: Well, this was unexpected. I just started a second crossover with only 2 chapters in and I already started up a third crossover? Yep, yep. Don't know why, but I just felt as though I have to because there's not a lot of Black Clover crossover fanfics with Dragon Ball. As a matter of fact, there isn't any, if I'm not mistaken. Only on this website, guys. I'm sure there's at least a couple on Wattpad, but I don't use Wattpad.**

**So about this crossover, if you read my bio, I said it would be a GokuxVanessa shipping. Strange ship, I know. Don't know why I would ship Vanessa with Goku, out of all the female characters in Black Clover.**

**Their relationship will start off slow, but it will gradually build up. It just depends if I can deliver it right. And you know what that means? No harem. I'm quite tired of doing that type of genre, to be honest. With Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail, and Dragon Ball DARAGON, it was a nice change of pace in only doing a main pairing. I'll be using Goku from his fight with Piccolo Jr., and Vanessa from when Asta and his friends came to rescue her from her mother, the Witch Queen.**

**That's all I'm going to say. Other than that, get to reading, ningens, before I call Beerus to Hakai all of you sinful mortals or have the entire Black Bulls threaten you for almost trying to kill my precious Finral...**

* * *

**The Search Back Home Arc**

**Chapter 1: A Saiyan & a Witch**

And yet another timeline has been messed with. In this case, multiple timelines. Towa, the one behind in causing havoc and misery throughout all the timelines she visited, has messed with 2 timelines in particular and were on the verge on have their history change forever. Time Rifts were appearing all around the events of what was currently going on in the 2 timelines. And as luck would have it, it was for the worse of the fallen heroes.

The first victim to suffer a major lost was Son Goku, the son of Bardock & Gine. During his fight with the cold-hearted, ruthless Namekian, Piccolo Jr., Goku was supposed to win. But thanks to the Time Rift, history for that fight was changed. Descending down from the sky and to Piccolo was supposed to end it all, but it didn't. Piccolo was suddenly taken over by the Time Rift and ended Goku with a deadly move he wasn't supposed to bring out until 5 years later with Raditz's arrival, the Special Beam Cannon.

And finally, in the last timeline that was greatly affected, was the rescue of Vanessa Enoteca. The Witch Queen, mother of Vanessa and to all witches, had fallen victim to the Time Rift effects and started a massacre like none Asta & his friends had seen before. She was unable to control her own body and to make the situation worse, she was completely aware she was doing the killing. She killed her own kind, wiping out more than seventy percent of the witch population and Vanessa was caught in the crossfire. Asta, Noelle, and the others tried their best to avenge their Black Bull member but failed terribly.

Serious deaths from each timeline. A Saiyan, and now a Witch. Destiny, however, wasn't going to let them all go out miserably like how they did in their corrupted timeline. So instead, the two, after being at death's door and actually dying, were sent to a void of nothing but an empty, white space. From there, it was going to be the start of a new adventure for the somewhat 'dead' duo...

* * *

**Time:?, Weather:?**

**An Unknown Dimension, White Void...**

* * *

Goku, a former 18-year-old Saiyan, has died from Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. All his friends saw his body disappear into thin air. And since then, it's been 6 years since last he was seen. He died, yes, but faith, on the other hand, had something in stored for him. Because with Time Rifts messing up every historical event, Goku's death was prevented. Even though his body was slowly fading away, he didn't die. Instead, he was sent into a universe outside of the space time continuum, where there was literally nothing, but a white scenery.

Being surrounded by nothing, Goku was outside the space time continuum. Which means there were no laws of physics. In the white open space, he was found unconsciously asleep in a way that it was like he was in his death casket. After 6 long years of getting stripped from his timeline, he was finally beginning to wake up.

Slowly, his eyes were opening. Halfway in, he started blinking rapidly fast as every morning person would and once done, he sat up, even though he was floating without realizing since there weren't any laws of physics. He squinted his eyes and stretched his arms. Eye bags for slightly a second, Goku used his right hand to scratch the back of his head...

"Ugh... My body feels so... weak." Goku said, yawning, "Must've been some nap for me to feel so null, huh?" he looks at his lower body, "Huh? What the?"

It was then Goku noticed the situation he was in. He spread his legs apart a little and saw the whiteness under him and looked everywhere to see nothing but a white, open space. He stood up, realizing he was levitating right now and assumed in his sleep, he was hovering around the area around him, right hand over his eyes...

"Where am I? Is this the afterlife?" to confirm an assumption, he looked over his head, "No halo. Nope, not dead." he hovered a few feet in front of him, "I don't understand here..."

He couldn't come up with the slightest idea on where he was, and considering he was hit hard on the head as an infant many, many years ago, he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. The location on where he is gets brushed off the moment Goku started remembering the last thing that happened to him...

"Uh! That's right...! My fight with Piccolo!" Goku clenched his fists, got into a Ki charging stance but wasn't actually charging up any Ki, "I was falling down to deliver the final blow and he dodged it..."

It is as Goku said, as he was descending down to end his battle with Piccolo, a Namekian, out of nowhere, a dark purple aura took over Piccolo and he evaded Goku's headbutt. After, he let everyone in the area that was watching the fight know the power that was taking him over. The move: Special Beam Cannon wasn't going to make a debut until the battle with Raditz, Goku's older brother.

When Piccolo unleashed his spoiler attack, he aimed for Goku's heart and fell lying on his back. Remembering the strange phenomenon, Goku was sweating hard...

"Piccolo... If he was hiding that kind of power, that strange dark purple aura, then he really killed me. That means... I must really be in the afterlife..." he touches the top of his head rapidly, "But no halo. Uh! I just realized something!" he was quick to panic, "Krillin... Bulma... Chi-Chi... Tien... Master Roshi... Yamcha." he grunted, "I don't see them here with me. If they 'died' like I sort of did, then they would've been here with me."

He looks around and couldn't spot one of his friends. And because no one he knew was in his sight, he grew to be disappointed. In this open space he was in, he was alone. To determine if the place he was in was the afterlife was up for grabs. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. No friends and no clue on where he is, Goku was stumped.

However... it wasn't long until he was able to finally speak to someone. Perhaps this person he will soon meet will know everything on Goku's situation. But that was a big 'if' on Goku's part. He spotted someone and just like him, this person was unconsciously asleep. To get answers on where he is, he flew over to that mysterious person.

But even he's not that thumb. He wanted answers, but from the way he spotted this person, who's unconscious like Goku before, Goku had a feeling he wouldn't get his answer. So for now, he was going to wake up that person to kill some time since technically he has nothing to do then to do what was proper.

He got closer to the unconscious person and discovered it was a female. Being literally next to her, Goku got a better view. On her left side, he could see the unconscious woman. She's a tall, curvy woman with hair loose in a lob hairstyle. Her hair color is pink, and her outfit was quite revealing. Her attire, that was too much revealing, consisted on exposing her torso that showcased a red-violet top, sleeveless, and her miniskirt that went with her gloves that reached the far ends of her elbows while all in the same color, red-violet.

And because her attire was designed that way, her breasts were showed partially exposed due to the v-shape of her seductive attire. Her miniskirt covered her buttock and her nipples were covered thanks to the v-shaped curvy edges. As for her lower body, she wears stockings of dark purple color and garter belts with boots, that are skin tight at the end of the collar. To end the description, the unconscious mysterious woman wears a witch hat with a purple ribbon with her grimoire on right waist, inside her pouch.

It was clear to Goku that he had no idea who this person was. But one thing's for sure, she's in this open white space just like him. And just like himself, she's down and out. But not for long, in Goku's case...

"A girl... Wait. Is it?" Goku asked, curiously, "Hmm..."

Despite the long pink hair, and the feminine look, Goku couldn't tell if the person lying in front of him was a girl or not. So he had to find out. Just like he did to teenage Bulma, when Goku was but a little kid, he touched the mysterious person's private area to look for the parts that suits a man...

"Oh, you don't have balls! So you must be a girl, then!" Goku said, confirming it with a smile, "I wonder how you got in this place like I have. I better wake you up. Who knows how long you've been sleeping, haha..."

His left hand was still on her private area, but his right hand was on her left shoulder. And with his right, he began shaking her, enticing her to wake up. Her head was loosely tilting left and right thanks to Goku's shaking. For 2 minutes in, he finally got the person to wake up...

"Oh, she's beginning to wake up..."

"Ugh... 5 more minutes, you guys, c'mon. If you're gonna wake me up so aggressively, at least bring me some booze, you know." she said, smacking her lips, "What's it take for a witch to get some booze in the morning, huh?"

"Witch? What the heck is that? (_I'm guessing she's still somewhat asleep_). Hey! Wake up, random person! You're not home or wherever you last were!"

This time, he added more force and shook her very, very fast, to which, it was enough to wake the female witch up. In her POV, she starting waking up by slowly opening her eyes, like Goku did. One blink and she was still shut in. A second blink and she was still down and out. But after a couple more, she finally shed some light...

"Ugh... Hmm... Wh-Where am I?" she sat up, touching her head as she was experiencing a bit of a small headache.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Goku was glad to see the witch conscious.

"Huh?" she took a good look at him, "Who are you? Err... Why are you touching my private area...?" she asked, looking at his left hand.

Goku lets go of his left hand's position, "I'm was just making sure you were a girl, that's all."

"Me, a girl? Hmm, from the way I look and my cleavage somewhat exposed, I thought that would be obvious, um..."

"Son Goku! But Goku is also fine." Goku greeted her with smile, waving his right hand at her.

"... Goku. Well, it's nice to meet you, Goku. I'm Vanessa. Mind telling me where we are and why we're the only two here in this... white space?"

"I don't know. I had just woken up, too." Goku replied as he helps her up, "But I do know this. It took me a while but I'm sure this is the afterlife."

"Afterlife? You mean the place we go to when we die?" Vanessa asked, raising an eyebrow. She looks up to see if there was a halo above her head, "You sure we died? 'Cause I don't have a halo..."

"I'm sure we are. I double checked and we don't have it, but I'm sure it'll come in later, I think." Goku was sure of it, but didn't want to make any promises.

"Well... I guess. So, since you don't know where we are, how did we end up here in the first place?" Vanessa asked, getting Goku to think for a change.

"Try to think of the last thing you remember. That's what I did. The last thing that happened to me was that I was about to beat this green dude name Piccolo, but I didn't know he was holding back a greater power and then before I knew it, I woke up here..."

"You...lost? This Piccolo guy, he killed you, is what you're saying?" Vanessa wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I lost. He did this kind of attack where it pierced through my heart. I remember gushing out a lot of blood and I couldn't move. I started losing my vision, then boom! I wounded up here! I woke up and stretched so good, too."

"From your story, this could be the afterlife where we're supposed to go to." Vanessa said as she still wasn't sure, "Hmm..."

"What do you know remember before getting here, Vanessa?" Goku asked, politely.

Vanessa stared at him, giving him no choice but to stare back as a way to stand her ground, "Other than waking up from getting touched by a random stranger, in whom, I just met, let me think..." a light bulb had appeared above Vanessa's head, "Ah! I remember now!"

"Really? Well, don't hold back now!" Goku insisted she continue, to which, she was going to anyway.

"I... I remember now." Vanessa's flashback was commencing and it was then that she panicked on the topic, "Oh, no..."

"Something wrong?" Goku tilted his head, "What's up?"

"Just like you, Goku, I was killed... But not by a green man. I was killed by my own mother."

"Mother? Sounds like she just won mother of the year..." Goku teases as he crossed his arms in a little shock, "What kind of mother would kill their own kid? She must've been messed up."

"No, you're wrong. There was something off about her, Goku. She wasn't herself." Vanessa defends her mother but was unease about it.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, desperately wanting to get to know what really went down.

"She had like this dark purple aura surrounding her. I never even knew she could do that, you know. She slaughtered almost the entire population of the witches and then she struck down me."

"So you died, too, and have now ended up here. Just like me, hmm." Goku confirmed it to himself that the white empty space could, in fact, be the afterlife, "But still no halo..."

"Both our stories have one thing in common, the both of us died and were sent here." Vanessa points out, "But the question is, why?"

"_**Why? I think it's because destiny has a plan for you two, duh!**_"

"Hmm!?" Goku & Vanessa heard the third voice and turned around.

The Saiyan and Witch didn't realized there was a third person behind their backs this whole time. They were, much in fact, surprised to see another person. But given their own records on what they've seen in their worlds, it didn't ring a bell that something unusual like another person popping up on them when they least expect it...

"Who are you?" Goku asked, politely but also cluelessly, too.

"Haha, I'm Fu!" Fu waved.

Fu is male demon of purple skin with red eyes. His body structure puts him in a built, in-shape person, wearing a black shirt with sleeves showing the letter 'X'. The sides of his head are buzzed as the top of his hair is wrapped in a high ponytail...

"Fu...?" Vanessa couldn't ring a bell with his name, "I'm sorry, who are you? I've seen my share of colored people but never in my life have I ever seen a purple man. Oh, no offense."

"Hey, none taken, Vanessa!" Fu didn't take offense as it never fazed him, "I'm sure you two are desperate in wondering how you got here and how you can get out. Well, look no further!"

"Wait, you know how to get out of here?" Goku asked as he recognizes Fu's confidence.

"Hehe, indeed I do, Goku. In fact, it was me who put you two here in the first place!" Fu confesses, raising his right hand up.

"WH-WHAT!?" Goku & Vanessa simultaneously yelled.

"Ow, ow. Man, you two can scream." Fu picks his right ear with his right pinky after getting yelled at, "I know you two have a shit load of questions so I'll answer them with what you should really know..."

Vanessa felt uneased about Fu. There was something off about him that gave her the wrong idea, "(_Compared to Fu, Goku's innocent as they come. He doesn't strike me to be the villain but Fu, on the other hand, why does his stupid smirk make me feel so unease here...? Gah..._)"

"At the exact moment when the two of you were 'killed', I did everything in my power to subdue that reality by making you come here, in this universe here, outside the space time continuum!"

"W-We're in a universe? Not what I imagine, to be honest." Vanessa looks around.

"Haha, that's because I created it to look that way."

"Whoa, really? You must be serious strong then, Fu." Goku said, admiring Fu's power.

"That's not something to be goggling at, Goku." Vanessa raised an eyebrow at him, "Hold on, if you said you created this universe, then you must've saved us from our deaths."

"Bingo and presto!" Fu snaps his fingers as Vanessa was right on the money, "I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that the person who 'killed' you had a dark purple aura around them that messed with their minds, yes?"

"Y-Yes...!" the both of them nod their heads.

"From your conversation earlier, the deduction you made, Vanessa, was correct. Your mother, and Piccolo, the person you were fighting, Goku, acted different and they weren't themselves. They were under the control of the Time Rifts."

"Time Rifts? Care to explain, um, Fu?" Vanessa curiously asked.

"Hehe, sure thing."

**-[25 Minutes Later...]-**

Fu explained everything there is to know about the Time Rifts. The basic structure of receiving its affects, altering timelines if one were to enter inside of it after receiving the affects, the non-existing timelines if one were to receive one too many Time Rifts in its area, everything that involves time travel & the dangers of it that leads to many alternate possibilities. Goku didn't pick up on most of it, considering it was way too much complicated, but Vanessa did, however.

The Witch of the Black Bulls had a hard time taking everything in, but she had to because otherwise, she would call herself a fool not to believe him since she is flowing in a universe filled with nothing but white, empty space...

"And yeah, that's the gist of it. You two got your asses handed to you by Towa's Time Rifts and because Piccolo and your mother got infected with it, not only do they change in power, but history itself was changed." Fu explains, lifting his right index finger up, "Basically, both your timelines are messed up to the point where if it had continued, both the timelines would've ceased to exist."

"Y-You're kidding... What about everyone in my timeline, Fu? What about them? Don't tell me they're... dead, are they?" Vanessa questions as she felt very uneased.

"Eh, who knows. You should be glad I saved you though. Why do you care about your friends anyway? They couldn't stopped your possessed mother from killing everyone, you know." Fu mocks.

"Yeah, but... it's the thought that counts. I don't care if they failed and had risen up from the grave, they're my squad mates and my family." Vanessa's strong love for the Black Bulls moved Fu a little, but not entirely.

"You sure got a lot of family members, huh, Vanessa? Your parents must've been _**REAL**_ busy, if you ask me." Goku said, placing his arms behind his head as he softly whistled.

"Through thick and thin, we've been through a lot. Even now, I still couldn't believe Asta and the others would come rescue me by barging in into unknown territory where the population were just none other than witches." Vanessa smiled, thinking back at Asta's actions when he destroyed the wall to confront the Witch Queen, "In any case, you have my thanks for rescuing us, Fu, but where do we go from here?"

"Yeah, I'm with Vanessa on this one. If neither of us can return home from our destroyed timeline thingy, where do we go to call home and to our friends and family?" Goku asked.

"Hehe, not to worry, my friends!" Fu speaks in excitement, "As it so happens, I managed to find a timeline where both your histories have merged together! Kinda..."

"What do you mean, kinda?" Vanessa was skeptical about Fu's choice of words.

"Take a look at what's in my right hand. It's a Time Scroll! I call it, 'Timeline S'. Basically, I looked into this timeline and saw that both your timeline, Goku, and yours, Vanessa, are merged together!"

"Hold up, wait, really!?" Goku & Vanessa simultaneously said, surprise.

"Mhm, call me a wishing genie because I just granted you two a possibility of a new future!"

"Genie? Why not get called Shenron?" Goku didn't understand Fu's words as it was shown.

"Huh? Oh, um, well, I guess you can call me that. So what do you say? Care to hop into your new home, you two? It's an offer you can't refuse!"

"Sure. You got my vote. C'mon, Vanessa, let's get goin'." Goku said, looking at Vanessa without a care in the world as he started walking to Fu.

Two steps in and Vanessa stopped Goku by grabbing his right arm. Goku turns around and saw that Vanessa wasn't exactly on board with it. Given that her timeline wasn't as advance as Goku, she didn't believe in any of this. Taking in information that Time Rift effects can affect anyone, Vanessa took precaution and pulled Goku by to her side, to keep him safe...

"Whoa! What's up, Vanessa? Why'd you do that?"

"Yeah, you basically stripped him from entering his new home. Oh, my mistake, it's your home, too." Fu said.

"Fu, how will we know that what's inside that Time Scroll isn't a Time Rift effect as well, huh?" Vanessa asked, curiously and on caution.

"What do you mean, Vanessa? You heard him. It's a timeline where both our timelines are merged together. That means we can see our friends and stuff!" Goku said, looking at Vanessa's grip on his arm.

"Ah, you're very easy to fool, Goku, you know that?" Vanessa took shots, "Do you just take anyone's words into account?"

"He doesn't seem like he's lying." Goku points out, causing Vanessa to stumble.

"Ugh, I can see why you died." and again, she took shots, "Look, in life, you can't just seemingly trust anyone you just met, you dumbo. You have to get to know the person to evaluate your decisions better."

"Fu introduced who he is and explained everything on what happened to us and our friends..." Goku points out again.

This time, Vanessa flung herself across and reappeared on Goku's left side, "N-No... That's not what I- - You know what? It's whatever."

"So, you two are gonna take my offer?" Fu asked, twirling the Time Scroll with just the tip of his right index finger, "It's better than this dump of a created universe, if you ask me. 'Kay!"

Fu stopped twirling the Time Scroll and was using an energy barrier to levitate it without even touching it. Adding some of his own energy, the scroll starting emitting a bright light that shun out the eyes of Goku & Vanessa. Though they couldn't see what Fu was doing next, they heard a solid finger snap...

"Ta-da! Here's a portal to your new world, you two!" Fu said, stepping aside for the two he rescued to get a clearer view, "The combined timeline from both of yours."

Goku whistled, "Wow... You weren't kidding. I can see people inside the portal." he placed his hand over his eyes, "Well, I'm sold. C'mon, Vanessa, let's get goi- -"

And again, she pulled him back by getting ahold of his left arm. She was shocked beyond belief at how easily Goku can fall for bait. She trusted her guts when she thought of Fu's help as nothing more than clear as day bait because chances like these, specifically in her mind, don't happen at all. At least in her world, that is...

"Hmm?" Goku looked at Vanessa's grip, "Why are you holding me back again, Vanessa?"

"Look, Goku, I don't know you that well, but you certainly remind me of a guy I know back in my world that's too outgoing, like yourself. Don't trust a word this guy says, you hear me?" Vanessa ordered, looking out for him.

"Huh? Why? It's his way or the highway, though."

"Goku... There is no highway here in this stupid empty space." Vanessa flinched at Goku's stupidity, "(_He can't be serious , right? Where's Captain Yami when I need him...?_)"

"Gee, that's a harsh thing to say, Vanessa. Sheesh! Help comes to you and you thank it by saying I'm suspicious? That's quite the tongue you got."

"Well the purple skin doesn't exactly suit my definition of 'trustworthy', Fu." Vanessa smirked.

"Hmm, then perhaps this might change your view on me, yeah?" Fu snaps his finger.

A poof sound was heard and there was a 2 second puff of smoke in front of Vanessa. In front of the Witch, the smoke goes away and out came a bottle of ale. Given Fu's knowledge in her timeline, he knew she couldn't turn down booze when it's handed to her...

"How 'bout now, heh?" Fu, this time, smirked as he raised his eyebrow to get her seal of approval.

"Haha! How did you know ale was my weakness!" she lets go of Goku's arm and popped open her bottle to drink the ale immediately, "Ah! Delicious!"

"Tasty, right? It's the finest ale you can ever find in the multiverse. Believe me now? I'm all for you guys to get back to where you two belong!"

"Okay, you convinced me you're not all that bad." Vanessa said while drinking down the ale, "But, uh, could you give me another bottle?"

"Sure." Fu snapped his fingers for another ale bottle to appear, "Consider the ale bottles as a token from me on congratulating you two on surviving and getting transported here. Now off you two go now! I don't want to see you two stay here 'till the day you die."

"(_Huh, booze is what can convince Vanessa? And she says I take anyone's words easily, haha... What a weird girl_)." Goku's thinking brought him to the term of irony.

Goku and Vanessa, having to now believe Fu was on their side, started walking to the portal he made for them. There was no 'who enters first' and 'who enters last' as the portal size was large enough to fit two people at the same time. When the two took Fu's kindness and repaid him back by entering inside of their new timeline, despite it being a combination from both of theirs, the portal shrinks to later closes.

Fu was now alone in his created universe. A speck of white light was covering his glasses lens as it was impossible to see his eyes. However, it went away the moment Fu tilted his head down a little as he smiled. When to it comes playing a role of being the hero or villain, he was neither. Rather, he was neutral.

Although he was floating, his right leg bended back as he fixed his glasses, "Haha, they felt for it! Haha...!" Fu tilted his body back to let out a laugh he was holding back, "Hook, line, and sinker!"

He flew forward a bit...

"This time scroll is the new timeline of Goku's and Vanessa, but they were major tweaks. When Goku enters the new world, he, Vanessa and their friends are gonna encounter a buck load of my experiments, hee-hee!"

He clenched his fist and jerked his head up...

"But to make it really interesting, I prepared Goku with techniques he wasn't supposed to know until later on in his life, haha! The Kaio-Ken, the Spirit Bomb, all of it, heh. But that means he would've never met the North Kai who also goes by King Kai. Oh, well." he shrugged his shoulders, "Characters like him aren't really interesting in my experiments."

He adjusted his glasses by pushing it up...

"Things are only going to get interesting from here on out. Other than his villains, he'll face the people from Vanessa's timeline, too! Things are going to get interesting from here on out. And I don't want to miss it. I better head back to my lab to spectate from there."

He snapped his fingers and a portal opened up. It wasn't to the new timeline but to his lab. With the time scroll in his right hand, he heads to the portal and left the created universe of nothing but white, empty space as it is. He wasn't going to use it until later on, when Goku turns the tides to Fu's experiments.

But... What could Fu's experiments be? No one but the son of Towa and Mira knows. So for the time being, as time goes by, Goku & Vanessa was about to find out the hard way that their adventure together was going to be a rocky, but challenging one.

Hell was going to await for them. And it begins _**now.**_..

"Hmm? Oh, shit..." Fu flinched a little, "This is the wrong Time Scroll. This is the messed up Time Scroll I wasn't going to unleash yet until the right time. Heh, oh well..." he later shrugged out of not giving a damn.

* * *

**New Timeline**

**Early Afternoon**

**Earth, Open Grassland...**

* * *

In a way, they were tricked. Goku & Vanessa took Fu's words into account but it wasn't the promised timeline Fu had hyped it up to be. Back at his lab, he got an alert that both Goku & Vanessa were finally waking up from their comas and was rushing to meet them. Looking at his large screen, in front of him were two brand new Time Scrolls that were previously fused from four old ones.

2 old Time Scrolls, that were on the brink of erasure, equaled a new one and Fu did just that. He merged four timelines into two new ones and they were laying in front of his computer screen. They were both completed and modified by Fu himself. But... with experiments he proudly planted, however, he only wanted to test out the one of the right but wasn't thinking when he saw his lab rats waking up after so long. So he grabbed the Time Scroll on the left.

Both the Time Scrolls has the mixture of the Dragon Ball World &, of course, Black Clover. The difference between the two was that, the Time Scroll on the right was rightfully suited and kind of easy for beginners, like an early untapped Saiyan and a Witch. But the one on the left was a bit... unstable.

There is irony when using the word 'unstable' considering how both Time Scrolls were completed by Fu, he just made it that way. To him, he thought an unstable Time Scroll, with his experiments in them, would be better to watch. But he didn't plan on using it now on an early adult Goku, no. Truth be told, Fu was going to use the unstable Time Scroll on a much stronger Goku, but wasn't thinking at all when he was rushing to meet him.

The two had finally reached their problematic destination and the portal behind them closes. Hopping down on the grass to where they now stand on, Goku places his right hand over his eyes, to get a better view on where everything was at. Vanessa, on the other hand, was just enjoying her gift from Fu...

"Well, we're here. Pretty normal in my eyes. I don't see anything different from here." Goku said, whistling as his right hand went over his eyes to sightsee the view given in front of him.

"Ah!" Vanessa's delight of ale forces her to finish the two bottles very quickly, and as a result, she dropped the bottles on the ground and wipes her mouth, "So this is what our combined timeline looks like, huh? I don't see anything that could've come from my timeline, Goku."

"Well, what's your world like?" Goku asked to get some context.

"For starters, we don't have round buildings." Vanessa pointed out, looking at a nearby city a few feet from them.

"Hmm? Wow, I didn't know you could see that far."

"It's the power of booze, Goku- - HIC!" Vanessa giggled after.

"R-Really? No way... I got to get me some booze then, too." Goku said, falling for Vanessa's bait.

Falling for it, Vanessa laughs, "N-No, no, Goku! I was just messing with you. I was able to spot a city far, far away from us because with how much open land we're on, nothing seemed too impossible to see. 'Cause, you know, there aren't any trees?"

"Oh... You're right..." Goku chuckled a little.

The open land they stood on was nothing but an open field of grass. In all four directions, just grass. But it was also in one of the four directions Vanessa was easily able to spot a city. The talk of seeing better by drinking booze was the booze talking, as Vanessa would put it...

"Well, I'll see you around, Vanessa. I'm going to go to my friends now. I'm pretty sure Piccolo's still around here, and if so, I've got to make sure that next time, I really beat him."

"Hmm, so you're just gonna leave me, huh?" Vanessa pouted as she was coming closer to him, poking his left cheek as she invades his personal space by coming up to him from behind.

"Uh... Yes? Our friends are here and they're not dead like in the previous one. Plus, we don't really know each other that well besides the fact you really like to drink whatever it is you just drank."

"Aww, c'mon, Goku! Don't be a party pooper! Y-You should join the Black- - HIC! Bulls!" she giggled afterwards, "It'll be fun."

"Err... I don't know. Are there strong people? 'Cause I'll join if there is."

"Well, there's Captain Yami, who is ridiculously strong! There's also Luck, who's really into fighting people he meets. There's Asta & Magna, but compared to the Yami, they wouldn't give you much of a challenge, Goku. Huh?"

"What's up?"

"I just told myself that Asta & Magna weren't any match for you. Like, for some reason, I knew how strong you are, Goku. How weird..." Vanessa said, widening her eyes as she made a bold assumption, "(_Does it have to do with the fact that I could perhaps get new history info on this timeline? Like it was already implanted inside me?_) Goku..."

"Yeah..."

"What's my full name?" Vanessa asked, squinting her eyes just a little bit due to suspense.

"Vanessa Enoteca." Goku quickly replied, "Why?"

"Aha! I never told you my last name, did I?" she quickly pointed fingers at him, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, you didn't. That's right. How did I know that?"

"Tch. That Fu guy is to blame, I'm guess." Vanessa grunted, "For some reason, I'm having new information about you in my head. It's hard to process everything..."

Goku then grunted in pain, "Ugh... Ow!" he placed his hands on the sides of his head, "What a headache..."

"(_Him, too?_)" Vanessa noticed as she crossed her arms, "Hmm? What's this?"

"What's up?"

"I can feel three energy signatures coming this way, in our direction." Vanessa said, looking up to see three silky clear aura coming to them from a faraway distance.

"You can sense Ki? Wait... I can, too!" Goku took Vanessa's words and looked over to where she was looking at.

From there, he started to see the approachers heading down to them. They were in their line-of-sight and when the three mysterious approachers were close in their area, they dropped down. Descending down, one-by-one, their silky auras disappeared. Landing on the grass, they walked to Goku & Vanessa.

Two males & one female. But together, they were all wearing Saiyan armor. One of the male Saiyans had hair as long as a SSJ3, but the color wasn't golden yellow, just regular black. The female Saiyan had short, shaggy hair that reaches her shoulders while the last one in the middle of the other two... Out of the three, the one in the middle resembled Goku the most...

"(_The guy with that scar on his face... He has the same hairstyle as Goku's..._)" Vanessa observed as she sees one of the Saiyan go in for a hug to Goku.

"Kakarot! There you are!" the female Saiyan tightly embraced herself on Goku, hugging him out of relief that he was 'safe'.

"Uh... Yeah, here I am, haha... Um, not to sound like a party pooper but who are you guys? And why does that dude right there look like me?"

"Goku... That's your family..."

**End of Chapter 1...**

* * *

**A/N: **_**What? Why the hell would you make a story out of nowhere, Subarashi? What about DBSxFT & DARAGON? You stupid, fuckin', whore, slut. We want harems! Not a stupid story like this...! UGH...**_

**Okay, okay I kinda overexaggerated with that, lol. So, update, uh, I've spent several weeks coping over a scumbag loser, and truth be told, I'm somewhat all right. There are times where I'm hurting but now, I can take my mind off of things by occupying myself and changing the subject off my mind. There's that and DBZ: Kakarot. Pretty fun game. Playing it on my cousin's PS4, it's been really, really helping me take my mind off. Hard fuckin' game, (**_**or I just suck**_**), but extremely fun. The lore is quite a feat, too.**

**So back to this story here, the reason as to why I decided to make a third story was because I feel inspired. And by that, I mean, I just felt like it. Tired of harems, and... I wanted me some BadaGine. Bardock, Gine, & Raditz are the three Saiyans, that much is obvious. I kinda want to explore more of Goku's family because there's nothing more charming than seeing Goku's family whole again. **

**Do be aware that this story, out of the others, I'm going to be updating more often. DARAGON will be a close second that'll I'll be updating, too. As for DBSxFT, well... I'm not going to be updating that story for a while because I don't have any motivation to continue it. I don't have the spark to start up another chapter and until I can find motivation to continue DBSxFT, it'll stay on Ch39. Sorry :( **

**So what you all are going to get out of me is Enoteca's Saiyan and Dragon Ball DARAGON for the time being. I'm more motivated to do these stories than my main one, for some reason. Don't know why, but I guess that's life. I won't abandon it, though, don't worry. I'll come back when the time is right.**

'**Till then, hope you enjoy this story and DARAGON. If you like this story, I would very much appreciate it if you all could show it some love by giving it a fav, follow, and review. **

**This story will mainly revolve around Vanessa, Goku, his parents, & older brother.**

**Later.**


	2. Getting to Know the Family

**A/N: I'm going to be honest here, I forgot this story existed lol. After I made this story, I placed my story/writing drafts away in my desk just for space and when I pulled it out, I got reminded of the next couple of chapter I already planned ahead of time, for this story. As stated before, this is only going to be a paring story. NO HAREM. GokuxVanessa & BadaGine. **

**Do be aware that it'll take a long while for the Black Clover characters to come in. Only a select few will come in, and that's only because other than this arc, I'm going to primarily also focus on the Witch Queen & Jr. Arc. And the Saiyan Arc, too. I'm going to take a crack and do that arc my own way. Goku vs Vegeta will still be a thing, but there's going to be major changes.**

**Now get to reading, ningens...**

**The Search Back Home Arc**

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Family...**

**FULL RECAP: A Saiyan & a Witch were both taken too soon from their own respectable timeline. As they both entered in a white empty dimension, they were greeted by the son of Towa & Mira. Fu, the demon behind everything, had informed both the rescued of a timeline where they both can live in, a timeline where both their worlds are as one. **

**But there was a catch... **

**The timeline is combined, but it wasn't the timeline that Fu had in mind. Much in fact, he accidentally sent the two to the wrong one. But in that timeline, even though he doesn't know who's alive and such, Goku gets greeted by his Saiyan family. **

**Now, having to know that Fu sent them to the wrong timeline, both Goku, his family & Vanessa are going to encounter future threats from both their previous timelines as they all merged into one...**

* * *

**New Timeline **

**Early Afternoon**

**Earth, Open Grassland...**

* * *

As it was previously stated in the last chapter, Goku & Vanessa were confronted by Goku's Saiyan family. Gine, the mother of Goku, was hugging Goku for over 5 minutes now and didn't want to let go. Goku felt his mother's warmth as his eyes widened in disbelief. Bardock, the father of Goku, and Raditz, the older brother of Goku, were behind Gine and crossed their arms to let the moment go by.

Vanessa had her arms crossed too, but she wasn't surprised or anything. It was most likely she was quiet, just so she can let Goku & his family have their moment, "(_His mom hugs him like she just reunited with her long lost son, and Goku acts like she's a stranger?_)"

"Kakarot, for a moment there, I thought you left us." Gine said, scoffing out of relief.

"Haha, me? Why would I leave you, um... Mom?"

Gine lets go of her embracing hug and had her hands on her son's shoulders, "Because, Kakarot, all of us thought you were killed by the Witch Queen."

Hearing that name, Vanessa's eyes widened to the extreme, "Hold on, did you say Witch Queen?"

"Yeah, Vanessa." Gine quickly replied.

"Eh? How do you know my name?"

"Do you have amnesia or something? All of us met you 3 months ago, battered up in a forest. If it wasn't for Kakarot saving you, you would've died of blood loss." Bardock answered.

"3 months ago?" Vanessa quietly whispered.

"Kakarot, you idiot. You don't just go charge at the Witch Queen just because she was slandering your girlfriend." Bardock said.

"Eh!?" Vanessa puffed up steam, "H-Hold up! I'm not his girlfriend! Where the heck did you get that idea?!"

"I thought it was obvious. From the moment Goku first met you, Vanessa, you two spent a lot of time together." Raditz stated the truth, "Look, if you want to deny it, then that's fine. Just don't act all lovey-dovey near me, got it?"

"You can't be serious..." Vanessa was at a lost, "(_Goku isn't bad looking but that spiky black hair though. It's nothing I've ever seen before. Not to mention his father there has the same style_). Uh, back to the question here, guys. Uh, Gine, was it? Of all people, the Witch Queen tried to take out Goku?"

"You mean you don't remember? Guess I can't blame you. You previously told us you were traumatized by your own Witch mother. Vanessa, after Goku rescued you, we took you in. Mostly because you needed our help getting back to your friends. The Black Bulls?"

"The Black Bulls..." Vanessa gets an image of her friends, "Where are they?"

"That's what we like to know. We've been on the search for your friends for quite some time now, but always come up dry. 3 months."

"3 months? (_When they first met me?_) And where does my mother comes in?"  
Bardock cuts in, "Your psycho mother's been chasing us 2 months ago when we ran into her in South City. Since then, she's been on the hunt for us, but mostly you."

"What does she want with me?"

"Geez... do you have brain damage? She wants you to come back to her. You told us that she didn't want any of her children, that are witches, to associate with the 'outside world'." Raditz said, annoyed, "We're risking our lives just to help you return to your squad."

"4 hours ago, we got ambushed by the Witch Queen and the 3 of us separated from you two." Gine said, "But I'm glad you're all right, Kakarot. And you too, Vanessa."

"Y-Yeah..."

"So, uh, where is this Witch Queen now?" Goku asked.

"She lost us after Raditz and I tricked her into going down a random route." Bardock smirked, still crossing his arms, "We were supposed to meet up with Bulma & Krillin back in West City but got caught up in her affairs."

"Krillin and Bulma?" Goku's eyes widened, "(_So they're in this timeline, too_). Why are we going to them?"

"It's because we're using Bulma's Dragon Radar to locate the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron to deliver us to the Black Bulls."

"Uh..."

"You okay, little brother? I know you're not he sharpest tool in the shed here, but you seem as if you're not familiar with everything that has happen in the last hour." Raditz asked as his left eyebrow raised up.

"Uh... I'm not sure how I feel about this. About all of this."

"What do you mean?" Gine asked in concerned.

"Aside from the guy right there that looks like me, I don't know any of you. Sorry if I'm acting like a jerk or something, 'cause I don't know how to feel about this. The only family I ever had was my Grandpa Gohan."

"You're doing this again, Kakarot? Oh, boy..." Bardock shook his head.

Gine looked at her husband, "No, Bardock, it's okay. I don't mind telling him everything again. He's been like this for as long as we can remember. Let me give you a background check on where we all stand, son. Okay?"

"S-Sure..." Goku said, blushing only because he was getting mom vibes from her, even though he never met her until now.

"You're a Saiyan, from Planet Vegeta. Long ago, when you were but a baby, an evil tyrant named Frieza enslaved our kind into doing his bidding. For years, we did what he asked, but there came to a certain point where he grew tired of us and wanted nothing more than to see us all dead. Your father there had his suspicion about Frieza and took matters in his own hands. We hatched a plan to send you to earth as an infant. After that, the two of us went to go look for your brother, who's behind us, and got caught up in so much blood shed."

"What do you mean?"

"Bardock's crew, Tora, Borgos, Fasha, & Shugesh were sent to a planet to their deaths and Bardock followed after them. Learning that Frieza was the one who sent them to their deaths, your father went back to Planet Vegeta to warn our kind about Frieza's betrayal. No one but me believed him. And so, the two of us packed up our things, got into our Saiyan pod and got out of Planet Vegeta before Frieza could destroy it. Ahead of time, though, before Bardock went to go see his crew on that planet, he and I sent you to earth peacefully."

"(_I see now_)." Vanessa looked at Goku, "(_That would explain everything. And what exactly is a Saiyan?_)"

"Kakarot, your father and I were looking for your brother and it took us 2 years. After that, it took us 5 more years just to find the planet you were in. By the time we arrived, we met you, Bulma, Krillin and others back at Fortuneteller Baba's hideout. And it was during that time, we met the man responsible for raising you during those 5 years. Since then, we started all growing up as a family. You turned 19 3 months ago and we celebrated by going fishing at a nearby river. By going through a forest, that's when we met Vanessa."

"You rescued me during your birthday? How sweet." Vanessa admits, "So that's where it all stands, huh? Well I'll be, haha (_come to think of it, since this a new timeline, I feel as if her story is credible_)."

"Oh, yeah." Goku believed her as he could tell she wasn't lying, "So you're my mom. You're my dad, and that long-haired guy there is my brother."

"Your old brother, but yeah. And we're all your family."

"Okay, well... I guess I believe you all."

"Thank you, Kakarot." Gine gave her second son another hug.

Bardock sighs, "So, now that we're all reunited, can we get back to what we were doing? Going to West City in meeting Bulma?"

"Sure!" Goku smiled, "(_These lady here doesn't look like the type to lie, so I'll believe her. Truth be told, the thought of who my real family were never really occurred to me. But now that they're actually here, in front of me, I'm kinda feeling so... happy. Is that weird?_) Hey, um, so how many Dragon Balls did Bulma already collected?"

"5." Gine quickly replied, "We're helping her find the last 2."

"Not to sound like an idiot, but what's a Dragon Ball?" Vanessa asked.

"Orange clear orbs that when you collect all 7, Vanessa, a dragon comes out to grant a single wish." Gine replied.

"All of us agreed to use the Dragon Balls to find the location of your Black Bull friends." Bardock adds, "All this time, we found 4. We could've found all 7 right off the bat, but your mother kept sidetracking us to the point where she destroyed Bulma's radar in the making."

"Sorry, everyone. If it wasn't for my own mother, we all would've had all the Dragon Balls already..." Vanessa said, feeling bad.

"N-No! Nonsense, Vanessa! Don't blame it on yourself. It's the journey that makes everything worth it in the end. Every time we get stepped behind in whatever problems thrown at us, is a step closer to achieving our goal in helping you."

"We don't mind your company. You wild up Kakarot so much that I think he's starting to grow fond of you." Bardock said, not knowing he was teasing.

"(_But... we hardly know each other_)." both Goku & Vanessa thought to themselves as they blinked rapidly at each other.

"In any case, everyone, let's not dwindle down in memory lane any longer and head to West City before the Witch Queen come and find us again." Raditz said, reminding everyone.

"You're right, son. Okay, everyone! Let's all head to Bulma's place! It's a 20 minute trip if we fly there!"

"Fly? You mean like... all of us?"

"You don't remember how to fly? I thought I taught you how." Bardock said, eyeing Vanessa into creeping her out, "Oh, well. You'll learn when you see all of us do it again. Let's get going to West City, everyone."

"R-Right..." Vanessa was sweating.

* * *

**New Timeline **

**Early Afternoon**

**West City...**

* * *

20 minutes after arriving, Goku & the others were 2 blocks away from reaching Bulma's home. Raditz was up ahead walking with Bardock & Gine behind him as Goku & Vanessa were behind them. Goku's parents were engaging in their own conversation as the two Saiyan & Witch were about to engaged in their own. Vanessa, as she was walking next to Goku, leaned over to him, with her right hand over on the left side of her mouth, prepping up a question that was on her mind since they arrived to West City...

"So, uh, Goku..."

"What's up?" Goku said with his hands behind his back.

"How do you feel about this? About all of this?"

Goku replied as he looked up in the sky, "Hmm, that's a good question. Aside from meeting my parents and finding out I have an older brother, I'm not sure how to take this all in. We got caught in the middle of finding the Dragon Balls in this timeline for a wish to find your Black Bull friends."

"All of this doesn't seem right to me."

"How so? I never knew my parents. I mean, I wondered who and what they were like but I wasn't so attached to that topic since I got Grandpa Gohan back then."

Vanessa scoffed, "Goku, that's because we're in a timeline where Fu told us it's 'perfection'. But what if that wasn't the case? What I'm saying is, what if this timeline is much worse than the ones we were in?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, looking at her.

Vanessa responded as she looked at the ground, "I'm not too entirely sure. Even though Fu saved us, I still suspect him being up to something. Just be on your guard with whatever's thrown at us in this timeline, okay?"

"Sure, sure. I got my family here to fight back with us since they've been there to meet you in that forest."

"I guess." Vanessa softly smiled for 2 seconds. "In any case, even though this is a new timeline with both our family and friends in it, we have to be aware of the Witch Queen, my mother."

"Is she really your mom, Vanessa? What kind of mom would attack her own kid like that? I remember you told me she stabbed you in the back."

"That was because she was being controlled by some purple aura. The Witch Queen in this timeline, however, I'm not sure. Just be on your guard, no matter what."

"Got it. But, uh... this Witch Queen, do you have the slightest clue in why she's after us?"

Vanessa touched her chest, "My guess is, me."

"I beg your pardon?" Goku's left eyebrow raised, "What do you mean by that?"

"The Witch Queen shows strong love to every witch she nurtured, including me."

"She must have a lot of kids! And you must have a lot of brothers and sisters!"

"Not exactly. The population of the witches, my kind, are mostly female. My mother has a distaste for males and grows such hate towards them. Truth be told, she's not really my mother, but she's been looking after me as if she was my mother since I was little."

"But why is she after you that makes chasing us, to later trying to kill us, so worth it?"

"It's because I left the forest where I grew up in, with all my witch sisters." Vanessa frowned as she turned her attention to Goku's parents in front of her, "The leader of the Black Bulls, Captain Yami rescued me in my imprisonment. He told me to join the Black Bulls if I had the chance to escape the cage my own mother locked me in. And so I did. Since then, the Witch Queen grew rage and cursed me if I were to ever return. She would make me her slave."

"That's cruel, even for her. A slave? What kind of mother would do that?"

"The Witch Queen, that's who. But that's only if I come back to the forest. She saw potential in me with my Thread magic so in a way, she let me go with Captain Yami. But what I don't get is, why is she chasing us, in this timeline? Doesn't make sense here..."

"I don't know the answers to that, but the quicker we can gather the Dragon Balls, the faster we can get you to your friends."

Vanessa smiled at Goku, "Right."

"We're here, everyone! Bulma's place." Gine announced as everyone stopped at the front entrance.

"Whoa..." Vanessa took a look at the round house in front of her. She was in shock, "This is a house...?"

"It's _**her **_house, yes." Gine said, "As expected of Bulma. She's always blowing people away with her wealth!"

"Rich people, I swear. They're just laughing at those who are poorer than them. This house is a prime example..." Raditz said, crossing his arms.

"Have manners, Raditz. Not all rich people are stuck up. Bulma treats us well." Bardock reminded him, "We should all head in. She's waiting for us."

"(_Time to go see a longtime friend_)." Goku gulped.

And everyone started heading in...

* * *

**?**

**?**

**Fu's Lab...**

* * *

The son of Towa & Mira had 9 monitors, to which, all were on Goku & Vanessa. To him, they were his lab rats that was taking place in his experiment. Even though he had given them the wrong timeline to hop into, he wanted to see the progress they were going to make.

Sitting in his chair, with a mug filled with green tea, Fu was watching one specific monitor at the center. The monitor that had Goku & Vanessa's names written all over it. He took a sip, used his right index finger to slide up his glasses and smirked. Even though it was early in the experiment, he was enjoying what he was seeing...

"Not bad. Those two sure made headway, didn't they?" Fu said, taking out a clip board filled with his notes, "Time to cross this one out. Goku & Vanessa reaching Bulma? Check! Not bad, not bad."

Fu's notes consisted of a list of things he assumed Goku & Vanessa were doing. And although they were just assumptions, he was just predicting their next step while at the same time in having fun with it. He scratched out one scenario, but there was a lot left. If he scratched one out, it means he was right. If not, he leaves a question mark next to them, hoping to change it the next time...

"I should've rechecked everything in this bizarre timeline. I thought I placed Goku's family in the correct timeline, not this messed up one. Still, it doesn't matter. As long as they do their part, I should be plenty enough satisfied. Hmm? What's this?"

On the middle section of his 9 monitors, the monitor screening on the right from the center had one person acting out. One, certain, aggravated _**Witch**_. Fu stopped slouching and widened his eyes just a little bit. Looking at that monitor screen, he was looking at the Witch Queen taking her anger out of innocent people...

"Hehe, oh boy. The Witch Queen sure is making a ruckus, isn't she? Getting tricked by 2 Saiyan men got to her, haha! With the Time Rift having a heavy part in my experiment, how will Goku & Vanessa strike down every opponent they see? Things are going to be a lot tougher than they seem..."

The monitor screen on the Witch Screen zoomed in on her face. She was very unpleasant as she was taking her anger out on an innocent city...

"The Witch Queen, Goku's rematch with Piccolo that's soon come again. I can't wait! Not to mention one of the fights I'm really going to be invested in. Goku vs Vegeta. Of course there's Nappa, Frieza, Cell, Buu & Beerus, but it's a shame villains from Vanessa's timeline won't show up until later, later on."

Fu took his attention back to Goku, his family, & Vanessa heading inside of Capsule Corp...

"Then again, it's all about time & patients. The villains from Vanessa's world will come to confront Goku & Vanessa, just not now. I should probably have some more fun on this and add in things that weren't supposed to come in until later on... now!"

* * *

**New Timeline**

**Afternoon**

**West City, Capsule Corporations...**

* * *

Goku & the others, after they entered inside of C.C., were now in Bulma's lab, alongside with Krillin who happens to just be there. At the center, there was a lab table with 5 of the Dragon Balls front and center. Bulma was in the middle, Bardock & Gine were next to her left & right, Krillin was one the left side of the table, Raditz was on the other side of Bardock, Gine, & Bulma while Goku & Vanessa were on the right...

"Okay, gang. I have 4, successfully. The sooner we can the remaining 3, the sooner we can send Vanessa here back to her Black Bulls. Hopefully, we don't run into the freakin' Witch Queen. The heck's her deal anyway? Why is she so obsessed with you, Vanessa?"

"She sees potential in me, that's why. She wants me to make sure I can stronger and because I'm a Witch like my own mother, she doesn't want me to tolerate any boys (_at least the Witch Queen in __**THIS **__timeline_)." Vanessa said, crossing her arms as she leans back on a supportive hand bar planted from the ground high up to her waist.

"She's so strong, too. Much stronger than Piccolo. Just imagine the thought of the two of them teaming up. We'd all be goners." Krillin said, scoffing due to thinking of the possibility of that happening.

"Heh! The hell with the green man & the Witch-bitch! If I was a SSJ, I'd totally knock them out their own socks!" Raditz said, aiming high at the possibility.

"(_SSJ?_)" Goku & Vanessa raised their left eyebrow in confusion.

"Raditz, I know that you're aiming big, honey, but the last Saiyan that reached SSJ was from 1000 years ago." Gine reminded, "We don't even enough the basics on how to become one or what it looks like..."

"Even if there was way to become one, I can grantee you, son, it's not gonna be you." Bardock said, taking shots.

"Tch! Like hell it is, dad! I will become a SSJ! Just you watch!" Raditz clenched his fist.

"If we're done talking about some random myth or whatever, we can get back at what's at hand?" Bulma asked, "It's time to call out our plan. Are we all in agreement here on making us a team in finding the remaining 3?"

"That's the plan." Gine said, smiling, "You have the ship ready for us, Bulma?"

"Yeah. You guys saw it in the front of my house, right?"

"The one on the grass? Yep!" Gine responded.

"Then I guess we'll head out then." Bulma said as she puts the 4 Dragon Balls in her duffle bag along with the Dragon Ball. She puts on her Capsule Corp cap after, "Is everyone ready? 3 Dragon Balls are left, but they're going to be tough to find."

Bardock responded, "If the ship can support this many people, then we'll be fine. Kakarot, how about you? You up for it?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, dad. Yep, yep." Goku replied, "(_Bulma & Krillin are the same. They haven't changed, so that's good_) Hmm?"

Everyone but Bulma detected 4 power levels just outside of Capsule Corp, right in the front yard. They were low levels, but given the time age at where Goku & Vanessa were at, this was going to be a challenge for them. 4 power levels made Bardock & his sons clenched their fists. Vanessa stopped her leaning but was sweating from the left side of her face...

"4? Are they from the Witch Queen? Did she send them...?" Vanessa widened her eyes due to sensing such 'strong' energies, "(_It's also weird how I'm able to sense them..._)"

"Bulma, can you use my scouter that I sent you fix to detect their energy?" Gine asked.

"Sure thing, Gine." Bulma said as she placed Gine's old modeled scouter to her left eye. She pushes the button and it started analyzing the energy, "There are 4, no doubt. One has a power level of 978. One with 899. The third with a power level of 793. And the last... wow..."

"What's up, Bulma? Tell us." Bardock asked, "What's the power level...?"

"The 4th has a power level of... _**1587...**_"

Bardock's eyes widened, "The 4th guy must be their leader. Kch... just our luck."

"Honey, I thought your power level was 2000." Gine thought, looking at him concerned.

Bardock looked at her and responded, "It was at one point, but I can't even go past that, let alone reach at that level again 'cause I'm always constantly worry over you and our sons."

"Listen, old man, you can just keep an eye on mom. I don't need you to keep an eye on me! I'm a grown Saiyan, ya know!" Raditz said, standing his ground.

"Saiyan with a power level of 901. You're barely enough for the one with the 978 power level, Raditz." Bulma pointed out, "But, Goku..."

"What's up, Bulma? Something wrong?" Goku asked as he saw Bulma scan him.

"You & Vanessa have a power level of... _**3000**_!" Bulma shouted, announcing to everyone as they all turned to them with their eyes widened.

"(_Is that a good thing?_)" Vanessa's left eyebrow raised up.

"W-What!? Kakarot? Him? How is that possible?! He always had a power level of 575! How the hell is he that higher than me?!" Raditz asked, annoyed, "The scouter must be broken 'cause there's no way he's above me, let alone the Witch!"

"Heh, well I'll be, Kakarot. You're stronger than your old man." Bardock said, smirking as he crossed his arms, "You never told us you were training extra hard behind our backs. How did you even get to that level?"

"I, uh, I don't know myself, dad, haha..." Goku innocently chuckled as he scratches the back of his head, "(_Must've been Fu. He probably gave me a power level of 3000 to start off in this timeline. I would say thanks, but I wanted to reach that number by myself through hard work!_)" he later pouted.

"You too, Vanessa. Honey, have you and Goku been training together? Because just the 2 of you alone has a power level of 6000! That's higher than my husband and I!"

"Easy..." Bardock said, offended, "(_If I had known my own son was training with Vanessa behind my back, I would've done some more training. But I haven't. If I did, I would've been higher than Kakarot. Like 10,000 or something_)."

"Huh? Oh, um... sure, I guess. We have. We do spend a lot of time together..." Vanessa said, half-lying.

"We do? No we don't. We barely know each oth- -"

Vanessa elbowed the left side of Goku's stomach, "The best! Now let's not waste time and head out to these 4 weirdos."

"(_U-Unbelievable! Not only Kakarot but his girlfriend, too!? This is blasphemy! Don't think for a second I'll let you just show me off, Kakarot! I will get stronger than you and become a SSJ!_)" Raditz grunted.

"Let's get going, guys!" Krillin advised as everyone started heading out the lab.

Goku & the gang, once out of the lab, started heading out to the front. Well, they ran out. The 4 power levels that were sensed was on Bardock's mind. To him, and he knows this as a fact, no one, on planet earth, could have a higher power level than him. With the exception of Goku being stronger than him 'unexpectedly', he had a feeling it was none other than Frieza's elite soldiers. It has to be. At least, in his mind, that is...

"Looks like we're outside!" Bulma pointed out.

When everyone came out the front, they saw the 4 up in the sky, hovering over their heads as their armored gear struck a bell to Bardock & Gine...

"Bardock, look at their armor..." Gine pointed at the four's attire, "It can't be..."

"Mom? Who are they? Do you know them?" Goku asked, looking at Gine.

"Kch. They're Frieza's soldiers..." Bardock answered, agitated.

"Frieza?! (_That evil tyrant that destroyed Goku's home planet?_)" Vanessa deeply gulped.

"Hehe, there you guys are. No use hiding from us, Bardock. You and your family are refugees from your extinct monkey planet. You gotta know you're immigrants on this planet, right?" Gorin said.

"How did you find us? Did Frieza send you to find us?" Bardock asked, rudely.

"Oh, him? No, we actually hate Frieza, Bardock." Orlen replied, "We left the Frieza force and became wanted fugitives of our own. But to answer your question, no he didn't. The _**Witch Queen **_did."

Vanessa flickered, "(_What? How did she, of all people, know these weird ugly guys?_)" she touched her right hip and noticed something was missing, "(_What? No, no, no. That can't be... my grimoire is gone?_)" she placed her right hand on her right hip and looked down, "(_Impossible. It was with me when I was in the white dimension! And now it's not? Wait... I get it now. Even if it's gone, I can still perform Thread Magic. It's probably not called magic anymore, but something else..._)" she later clenched her fists.

"The Witch Queen? Why would she acquaint herself with you ugly mugs?" Raditz wondered as he took shots while smirking cockily.

A man in purple skin named Ronme replied, "Because of this." he pointed at his scouter, "She sent us out to bring all of you alive. Mostly that busty Witch-bitch over there." he said with naughty thoughts in his mind, "Basically, because you all know Vanessa Enoteca, the Witch Queen wants to kill all of you in front of her."

"What!? Why that little- - Heh. Tell me, you four. Why stoop that low? Frieza is much more stronger than the Witch Queen and you chose to side with her?" Bardock inquired.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Bardock. We're just teaming up. When we're done and of no use of her, we'll get rid of that bitch. But use her body first since she's got a fine-ass one, mmm-mmm!" Gorin said, "We were said to bring all of you in, but that doesn't mean we can't rape both the three girls down there, right, fellas?"

The other started laughing...

"(_What disgusting creatures..._)" Vanessa said, disgusted, "If it's all right with you guys, I'd like to get rid of these 4 and head out to the ship." she announced her plan as she noticed the big ship out in the front lawn to her left, "(_That must be the ship_)."

"Good call, Vanessa. I might as well get rid of their strongest guy!" Goku said, coming in front of everyone as he was excited to fight.

The 4th man named Raspberry flew a little bit down and aimed his blaster, that was attached to his right arm, to him out of seeing Goku acting confident, "Tch. Look at this Saiyan idiot. You're chalking a lot of nonsense if you think you can match us, especially me! In case you don't know, Bardock's brat, out of the 4, I have the high power level!"

"(_This man sure likes to talk a lot_)." Goku rubs the back of his head out of seeing Raspberry hyping himself up, "If you're stronger than your 3 friends, then fight me fairly here! Drop your weapon!"

"Kakarot..." Gine mumbled under her breath in concern, "Don't let your power level get to you. Being overconfident leads to disaster, son..."

"I know, mom. Quite frankly, these guys are kinda annoying with them acting all high and might. I'm going to show them an example with what true power is!" Goku said, "You did hear me, right, mister strong guy?"

"Oh? A cocky Saiyan, eh? Man, if I didn't know any better, it's that without Frieza's order and law placed upon you Saiyans, you wouldn't be running your mouth. But hey, I'm fair game, Saiyan. I'll drop the weapon." Raspberry said, doing what he announced he'd do, "There you go. The weapon's on the ground now."

"Hehe, 'kay!" Goku said, smirking as he placed his right clenched fists to his left palm, "I'm getting' excited from this."

"You hear that, boys? The Saiyan there thinks he can match me in power. Me, with a power level of 1587!" Raspberry continued to hype himself up as his crew over his head were laughing their socks off, "This will be a quick fight, really. No Saiyan is as strong as me! _**YOU'RE DEAD!**_"

Raspberry, with such arrogant confidence brewing inside of him, descended down to Goku. His clear aura exploded as he charged at Goku. Coming in close, he had his right fist clenched as the thought of wanting to kill Goku was filled to the top.

Goku, however, wasn't fazed by his energy. Much in fact, he wasn't intimidated and decided to do the one thing that might crown him, at the moment, cocky. He decided to stay in his exact spot. His arms were crossed and he smirked, not because of how he knows it's not going to be a problem to him, but overall the sheer excitement...

"_**Cocky, aren't we? I'll commend you for that since you're a Saiyan! BUT SAY YOUR PRAYERS!**_"

"(_Kakarot's rather confident. I know his energy's higher, but still. He shouldn't underestimate him_)." Raditz thought, analyzing Goku's strange tactic.

"(_He knows he's hot stuff. When did Kakarot get so confident? He's so... overly confident. Don't overdo it please, son_)." Gine had her hands together, worrying for her second son.

"(_Dude's dead and he doesn't even realize it. Kakarot's a Saiyan, but he's also my boy. What an idiot rebellion soldier_)." Bardock confidently smirked as he crossed his arms.

"(_This is their strongest? And I thought I seen it all. Goku's going to make short work of him._)." Vanessa thought as she kept an eye on Goku while crossing her arms.

"_**SAY NIGHT-NIGHT, FILTHY SAIYAN!**_"

With Raspberry now close to Goku, he aimed for his face. And an explosion occurred. Raspberry did, in fact, hit something, but it wasn't Goku's face. The impact of Raspberry's punch led to a mini dust explosion around everyone, blowing everyone's hair back, with Vanessa holding onto her Witch hat. The smoke was still big, it was still showing a display of Raspberry's power, but when dialed down, everyone will soon see the results...

"(_It's over. That's Saiyan's history_)." Orlen said to himself as he crossed his arms with a cocky smirk.

Finally, the moment of truth was about come out. The smoke, thanks to Raspberry's punch, was fading away finally and when it was said and done, the results were in. With the smoke gone, it was clear to everyone, especially Raspberry as his face was trembling in shock. It was revealed that Goku, having to not move from his spot, caught the cocky Raspberry's punch, with just his left hand. Seeing this, Raspberry and his crew gasped in shock as their eyes widened from the sudden change in events...

"No way..." Orlen said, shaking in his boots.

Ronme deeply gulped, "He caught his punch with just his left hand?!"

"Impossible!" Gorin creased his shoulders, "How can a Saiyan withstand one of Raspberry's punch. One punch can kill a thousand men!"

"Guess I'm not a thousand people, man. I'm just one guy. A guy who's blocked your probably strongest punch. No offense, but your punch wasn't anything special."

"Why you little..." Raspberry grunted, "Don't make a mockery out of me! You may have blocked the punch, but I can guarantee you it's nothing but a fluke!"

Gorin & Orlen rushed to Raspberry's aid, without wasting any more time. Goku was still holding onto Raspberry's punch as he was in the air, but immediately, he looked at the other two rushing down to him. While still being in the exact location, he lifted his right knee up to counter Orlen's left punch and used his right arm, with his right fist being clenched, to block Gorin's left kick. By doing this stunt, the evil 4 doers were blown away with Goku's feats...

"What did I say, guys? A 1-on-1! You guys sure play dirty..." Goku said, not amused with their actions.

"Huh... who the hell are you?" Raspberry asked, scared.

Goku responded, "Well, I'm what you called me earlier. I'm a Saiyan, from earth. The name's Goku! Don't you forget about it...!"

Up the air, with the one ex-Frieza soldiers not engaging but watching, he pissed his pants. Literally. He breathes in a pattern that was unstable and seeing his friends' attacks get blocked easily like that, he immediately went to go check his scouter...

"(_There's no way this guy's weak. Come to think of it, when he was told about Raspberry's power level, he didn't even flinch at that number. So what's his power level?_)" Ronme, after checking his scouter, was at a lost, "(_What? A power level of 200? How is a weakling with a power level of 200 able to combat with power levels higher than his?_) Are you hiding your power, coward!?"

"Hmm? Yep! You have to know that if someone's confident, then it's obvious they're hiding their true power. You did know that when all 3 of you charged at me, right?"

"Fuck you..." Raspberry said as he continues to grunt, "You must think you're hot stuff since you can counter all 3 of us, huh?"

"He doesn't think, moron. He knows! He just proved it! Bulma said as she took shots, "You & your guys over there are outmatched! Hurry and leav- -"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Raspberry shouted in anger.

His shouting quickly made Bulma hide behind Bardock & Gine, "(_Scary..._)"

"Nice job, honey! Now hurry and finish them already! We have to finish our mission!" Gine said, reminding Goku as he was too caught up with his opponents.

"Yeah. Sure!" Goku responded, "Nothing personal, but come back when all of you are strong! Don't be all brawn with no brain, guys. You all can do better than that."

"Kch! Why you- - "_**RONME! FINISH THIS GUY OFF AS WE'RE HOLDING HIM!**_"

"Huh? Oh, um, right!"

And Ronme did as he was ordered. With the 4th man now charging at Goku, Bardock, Gine, Raditz, & Krillin were ready to stop him. But because of number's advantage and not knowing that there was another being in that area with the same power level as Goku, Ronme's movements stopped in the midair, precisely when he was 2 inches behind his crew...

"What the?! I can't... I can't move! Something's holding me back...!" Ronme said, struggling to move.

"Someone stopped him? But who?" Bulma asked as she was seeing Ronme fighting for his life to break free.

"Kakarot's girlfriend, that's who." Raditz answered, crossing his arms.

Ronme, despite having his body restricted to the core, was able to only move his head. He looked left, along with his crew, and all four saw Vanessa holding off Ronme with her Threads. But because her grimoire is gone, her Threads were backed up with energy coming from her own. Her Threads were all over Ronme's body, thanks to Vanessa pulling them out from her left hands. Looking at Goku & the evil 4, she sighed out of disappointment...

"Honestly, guys. You're a four-man and yet... you would all gang on a man who's stronger than all of you? I get it, but that's still cowardly." Vanessa said as she yanked her energy Threads, that wrapped around Ronme, to her and used the Threads on her right hand to send him flying up high to the sky, above the clouds, "A bunch of talkers, if you ask me! Come back when you're really showing intimidation!"

"Ronme!" Raspberry & the other two said, looking up at their guy.

Goku cuts in, "My turn then." with his right arm still blocking Gorin, he lets go off his grip on him and proceeded to grab his leg to throw up in the sky with Ronme. He continued with Orlen. Undoing his right knee to him, he turned on his silky-white aura and blew away Raspberry but not Orlen as he was getting held on tight thanks to Goku, "Up you go! Ha!" and he was the next to get thrown high up with his friends.

Vanessa finished the remaining Frieza soldier rebel, that is Raspberry, and used both her Threads on both hands and threw him up above the clouds with the rest of his friends. Goku took a charging stance and had both his hands cupped together to his right side. Emitting blue energy, he was channeling out one of the first moves he learned from his first master...

"_**Kamehameha!**_"

Goku's half-assed, to which was only because he was holding back a little because he didn't want to kill them, was a direct hit on all 4. Giving his Kamehameha a little bit more juice, he blasted all 4 to the moon, without him realizing he did, that is. Finishing up the failed ambushed led by the four, Goku undid his stance and looked at Vanessa...

"Those Threads, Vanessa, were they made out of energy?"

"Yeah, they were (_magic seems to not be a thing here in this timeline, but 'Ki' is. As I mentioned to myself earlier, Fu must've given me the knowledge about Ki so that's how I was able to use my Threads. But these Threads aren't by magic, but Ki. I'll miss my grimoire but something tells me I'll get use to Ki_). Something I was able to pick up, Goku. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, haha! Just a little sad those guys were weak, that's all. So, is Threads the only thing you can do?"

"My 'Threads', Goku, serve several purposes in how I fight. It can be used in both offense and defense, but I'll let you see that if we're stuck in a pickle."

Krillin cuts in, "Great job, you two! As expected of Goku & his girlfriend! Gosh, you two were like made for each other if you're seriously racking up kills like that!"

"Easy with the word girlfriend, Krillin..." Vanessa said, sweating.

"Looks like the ship's intact. Thank goodness, too. Those guys must've been blind to not see the point of us coming outside."

"Not bad, Kakarot. You're overconfident, but not bad." Bardock said, coming next to Goku to pat his back, "But do be aware that I'm not going to let my own son get ahead of me in power."

"Hee-hee, whatever you say, dad!"

"Tch. Let's just get back at hand here and just enter inside the ship, alright? The faster we can find the Dragon Balls, the faster we can get Vanessa back to her friends." Raditz said, grunting as he was walking to the ship first, arms crossed.

"Your older brother seems to be jealous of you, Kakarot. Hmm..." Bardock chuckled, "Gine, you coming?"

"Yeah." Gine responded, "C'mon, Bulma, Vanessa. Let's head out to find the remaining 3 Dragon Balls. We got no time to waste!"

Bulma replied, "I'm coming. I am the one who's going to stir the thing."

After Raditz, everyone started heading to the ship. But Vanessa was in the back, walking slowly as she felt something was off. Now that she was able to sense Ki, she sensed an energy level that only she could sense, from far away. She deeply gulped and was shown to be sweating intensely. She widened her eyes and felt the energy she was sensing with bad vibes. Vibes that indicated that something bad was going to happen to her & her friends once they collected all of the Dragon Balls.

It was only a matter of time...

Vanessa gulped again, "(_That energy. What- - Something tells me __**she's **__the one I'm sensing. How long 'till we meet again?_)"

* * *

**New Timeline **

**Early Afternoon**

**Saytru City (Destroyed...)**

* * *

The Witch Queen, mother of all Witches, went on a task of her own. It pained her to do so, but she had to do it. It rarely happens every so often, but she left her forest in pursuit of her child that was gifted with upcoming potential. Previously, as it was stated in Bardock's story from earlier, she ran into Bardock & his family with Vanessa. After chasing them, to later losing them, she hired the 4 ex-Frieza soldiers to chase them and bring back all of them alive. But they failed, leaving just the Witch Queen to do the job she was originally doing from the start.

In the destroyed city, that is Saytru, the Witch Queen used one of her abilities to wipe out the entire city. Using such unusual energy, the Witch Queen managed to wipe out Saytru's population by fully manipulating everyone's blood like it was nothing. When she collected a decent amount, she dropped it on the city like the atomic bomb and the city was left with no survivor.

On top of the highest building of 200 floors, the Witch Queen was on the rooftops, finishing off the last human she could get blood from. After she had drained the person of his blood, she wiped him out with a point blank energy blast, to which, was applied with blood...

"..." the Witch Queen squinted her eyes as she looked out into the city, "I don't sense those four's energies. They must've died from Vanessa and that weird spiky man..."

Furious, she flicked her tongue...

"As expected. What was I thinking in letting a couple of men to do a woman's job? Never let four idiot mongrels to do a Witches' job." she hovered herself to the edge of the 200th floored building, "That energy spike was from those two. Vanessa and... Son Goku. I expected Vanessa to jump spike that high in energy but her friend? Quite interesting..."

She looked up above her head and what she was looking at was a revealed energy ball, packed with the people of Saytru's blood. The sheer size was as big as the Spirit Bomb, but offense wise, it could destroy the planet 10 times...

"Their energies after defeating those pigs disappeared. Which means they're going under the radar. How clever..."

The Witch Queen was now fed up. She showcased her silky dark red aura out of anger and her face proved so otherwise. Her face was filled with disgust and her aura expanded five times the average size of a normal aura. Her immense aura indicated a strong presence she had on herself, to which, led to multiple flocks of black birds to come to her aid.

A population of over a hundred thousand were present in front of her. The blood from her energy blood ball was falling down to each of the birds to amplify their bodies. The black birds, thanks to the blood energy, turned their bodies around with an upgrade. Armor filled with blood backed with energy, the one hundred thousand birds were now geared up in blood armor...

"My blood energy ball seems to had shrunk in size, but it's still large enough to destroy this planet. This miserable disgusting planet. My birds, now that you are filled with armor backed with the blood collected by myself, go out there and search for Vanessa & her friends. Should you find them, do not engage. Just alert me when you find them. The armor given to you all is to help double your speed. Scouting the entire earth over a million times if you have to. Vanessa must leave this planet with me. That is your order. Now go. Serve your purpose..."

And the black armored birds scattered everywhere, issuing out the order given by their leader. With the birds all doing their task, she looked up at her blood energy ball once more. Even though she gave blood to her birds, she was quite unsatisfied with the size of her ball. Looking at what's in front of her, she was seeing the birds in her sight fly everywhere in doing their objective...

"I'll have to head to the next city to collect their blood so I can expand the size of my blood energy ball. Should Vanessa struggle to come back with me to our planet, I'll use this as my leverage. There's a nearby city south from here. That's my next target..."

And she flew off to the next city, City Parnumi...

* * *

**New Timeline**

**Nighttime**

**Empty Wasteland, Camp...**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Goku & the gang managed to find only one Dragon Ball, the 3-Star Ball. Out in the open, but also in the empty wasteland was camp set up by Bardock, Gine & Bulma. Given the time age, Bulma's capsules could've served its purpose for houses for them, but she was in a hurry. So instead, she had capsules for camping necessities. 3 tents total. Bardock & Gine were tent 1, Goku, Krillin, & Raditz were tent 2 while tent 3 consisted of Bulma & Vanessa.

The moon was out, and the crew was sound asleep. All but 2, that is. There was 3 logs formed as a triangle, with the fire in the middle not put out yet. Goku, out of the 2, was awake. Sitting on one log, he was staring into the fire, for no apparent reason. He just wanted to. But he wasn't alone, as previously stated. The second was revealed to be Gine, his Saiyan mother, in whom, is alive in this timeline. She got noticed by Goku as she pulled up next to him...

"Kakarot? Are you okay? Is somewhat late at night. You should be sleeping with your brother & Krillin. Something on your mind, honey?" Gine asked, yawning as she sits next to him on his left side.

"Uh, I'm fine, um, mom." Goku replied, "It's been a weird day."

Gine responded, "I beg your pardon, son? What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to put in words. It feels weird calling you mom when I've never met you before."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not one to keep secrets, so I'll tell you everything about me & Vanessa. You see, I'm not your son. At least in this timeline. I'm from another timeline where I lost my battle with this guy named Piccolo. Vanessa told me she's from a timeline where the Witch Queen killed her & her Black Bull friends."

"Timeline? You're kinda confusing me, Kakarot. I would know if you're not my own flesh and blood. I was there when I gave birth to you. I was also there when we met Vanessa in that forest."

"I'm mean, yeah, I'm your son or could be your son, but I'm not the 'Kakarot' from this timeline. And why do you, dad & Raditz call me 'Kakarot'? Sounds like a carrot..."

"Kakarot is your Saiyan name. The name Goku was given to you when your Grandpa Gohan found you in your Saiyan years ago. So you're saying you're not my son but have the physical feats like him and Vanessa isn't the one we found in the forest but from her own timeline?"

"That's the base of it, yeah. The Goku & Vanessa from this timeline must've died from the Witch Queen's recklessness when she was hunting all of you. She probably killed us when all of you, and her, weren't looking. It probably didn't even bother you guys since you sensed our energies the moment this me and Vanessa came into the fray." Goku said, pointing at himself.

Gine, at first, was confused. The whole timeline mishap, the Goku & Vanessa exchange, she was speechless, so to speak. But nonetheless, she didn't care. One Goku's dead, but another stands in her sight. And for that, she was grateful...

"To be honest, I thought there was something up with you. The moment I had to tell the story about our origin and the situation with Vanessa & the Witch Queen, I felt as if you were coming up short..."

"So you had your suspicion?" Goku asked, looking at her.

Gine, slowly closing her eyes to later reopening them, responded, "Well, you may not be the Kakarot I know, if you're from another timeline. But, honey, you're still my son, whether you're from a different timeline or dimension. The son of Bardock, little brother of Raditz, my son, Kakarot."

"Mom..." Goku's eyes widened. He was moved. He blushed but it didn't get to him, "You're okay with me, someone from another timeline be in this one, to be with you?"

"You must've come here with a purpose, right? You and Vanessa, regardless of whatever it is, are the same ones from this timeline. But if what Vanessa told you was true, that my Kakarot & Vanessa from this timeline are dead thanks to the Witch Queen's collateral damage, then I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Haha, yeah. The timeline we were both previously in were filled with unexpected things. So we were welcomed to this timeline, a timeline where both my people & Vanessa's people were all together as one. We both died and came into this one."

"So both you two _**did**_ came here with a new purpose, huh? That's good enough. The two of you came where my Goku & Vanessa left off. You're filling their shoes, but you don't have to worry, Kakarot. I'll still treat you & Vanessa as I've always been treating them." Gine smiled, warming Goku.

Goku continued to show his pluming red cheeks, "You know, uh, mom, I have been wondering, from time to time. About where my parents were at, back in my timeline. It didn't bother me that much, but it's a thought that comes to my mind every so often. You all must've died to this Frieza guy, huh?"

Gine responded as she turned her attention to the fire, "Yeah. I've lost a lot of family members & friends. Both Bardock & me. Other than us, I'm not sure if there are any survivors that escaped Frieza."

"Is there ever going to be a time where we'll run into him?"

"I hope not. I never ever want to run into him. He scares me. But enough about me, Kakarot. Let's talk about you & Vanessa."

"Her and me? What about us?"

"In this timeline, the two of you were in love with each other. When you came to rescue Vanessa from the forest, it felt like it came out of a fairy tale. It was quite adorable, if you ask me. From that moment on, your father, brother and I saw that you and her were falling for each other."

"Eh...? Why would I fall in love with someone who's an addict for booze? She reeks of it!" Goku said, getting on the defense.

"That is true. She can hold her alcohol, no doubt. When all of us ate dinner 3 hours ago, she drank through Bulma's mini fridge of ale. She's a crazy drinker. The perfect wife, Kakarot!"

"Mom... you're kinda pushing it."

Gine giggles, "Sorry, sorry, haha! It's just, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I like being a mother, Kakarot, but I also don't mind being a grandmother. Give me grandkids, if you don't mind. I want to feel old!"

"Old? You guys are okay if I get with Vanessa?"

"Oh, absolutely, son! Bardock & I came to an agreement that Vanessa should be the one to marry you! But that can't ever happen if we're helping her return to her friends." Gine said, getting a little bit sad, "Wanna hear something hilarious?"

"Sure. I'm all ears."

"When Vanessa met Krillin, he immediately took his chances to get with her. But she shot her down. The same went with your other brother."

"What!? Raditz?"

"Uh-huh! The one and only!" Gine replied, giggling, "The look on his face when he got rejected was cute! Sad, but cute! Since then, he's been a little more harsh towards you. Well, the you from this timeline."

"Is that why he wants to become a SSJ or whatever it's called?"

"That's on way of putting it, yes." Gine answered, "So, Kakarot, when are _**you **_going to put a ring on her?"

"What?" Goku's left eyebrow raised.

"I'm saying when are you going to ask her out! You're 19, for goodness sake! You have no idea what you're missing out with your youth!"

"All I like to do is train, eat and fight. Why would I ask a drinker out?"

"She's extremely pretty and uh... she's way bigger than me in size..." Gine looks at her chest in shame, "You're both the same power levels, so it's a match made in heaven!"

"Mom, I think you're pushing it too far. The Goku & Vanessa from this timeline might've fallen in love, but that will never be the Vanessa & me right now."

Gine backs off, "All right, all right. I won't bother you with the topic at hand any longer. Just know that if you don't claim her as your girl, another guy will and your youth will run out. You're not getting any younger as time goes by, Kakarot. Spend it wisely." she said, standing up, "Since we're done talking here, let's head back to our tents. We've got a busy day tomorrow with hunting down the remaining two."

"Uh, sure..." Goku stood up as he took out the fire, "Goodnight, mom."

Gine responded to him by kissing him on the cheek, "Nighty-night, Kakarot. See you in the morning. Oh, and just know that I'll always love you, no matter where you're from, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I got it."

And the two went inside their tents to sleep the night away...

* * *

**New Timeline**

**Afternoon**

**Planet Gwingaurd (Destroyed...)**

* * *

Gwingaurd is a planet filled with beings that looked exactly like the people on earth. The only exception to this is that they're called the Gwindians & their technology far exceeds that of earth. However, the planet's population was short lived. Two Saiyans, with given orders to wipe out the planet's population, were the ones responsible.

In a destroyed city, the two Saiyans were eating food from a nearby food market, specifically raw meat. Making a bonfire to season up their meat, the two ate over half of the market's supplies and were just about to finish up 75 percent. Sitting on wooden logs, the two were chewing their meats casually...

"Hmm... Vegeta, did you get that reading?" the bald Saiyan asked.

Vegeta responded, "Yeah. One of the scouters from a faraway planet had a fainted signal. Nappa, who do you think it is?"

Let's see, uh..." Nappa tries to process his thinking, "Could be that pip squeak Saiyan. You know, 'Raditz the Runt'?"

"Raditz, huh? I haven't seen him since when I was little. Heh, what are the odds that he was the one who signaled his scouter?"

"Very big. I mean, besides us, he also escaped. Him & his family."

Vegeta widened his eyes, "His family, you say?"

"Oh, you didn't know, Vegeta? Right after we conquered that planet when both of you were little, and when I still had hair, Raditz's father came in and swooped him from us."

"His father? I think I know him..." Vegeta said as he puts on his thinking cap, "Uh! Bardock..."

"Bardock, huh? Hehe, oh yeah! Him! So him, too, eh? And here I thought only us and Raditz were the only survivors of our race? Bardock makes four!"

"Wrong again, Nappa." Vegeta calls out, "There's 2 more. If I recall, Raditz has a little brother who's but an infant and he still has a mother."

"A full set? Well, I'll be. If they made it out of Planet Vegeta's demise, why the hell aren't they with us?"

"Back when I was little, I read a report about how Bardock's team was massacred. I was on Frieza's ship two weeks after our planet's demise. Bardock, after finding out, went to go find his family & decided to flee once he managed to."

"Both his two kids?"

"No. They sent off Raditz's little brother the night before our planet got destroyed. It's been years, so they're probably all together now. Which means..." Vegeta stood up after finishing his meal, "We've got to go greet them."

"We do? That's unlike you. You don't usually greet people. You just kill them, straight off the bat."

"True. But... I am interested in meeting Raditz's family. And didn't you pay attention, Nappa? His family, along with this Vanessa girl, ran into the Witch Queen."

"Wait, _**THE **_Witch Queen? The one from planet Conjuring? The one planet Frieza wants us to conquer next?"

"That's right. Hehe, what a golden opportunity."

"What are you thinking?"

"The Witch Queen is the strongest being on planet Conjuring. Since she's not there to protect her planet, that give us the opportunity to strike. Nappa, inform Frieza right away that we're heading to planet Conjuring. It's time we visit the home of the witches..."

"Hehe, roger that." Nappa smirked, "And what about Raditz?"

Vegeta, with Nappa, starting walking to their Saiyan Pods, "We'll head to where he is once we're done killing off the witches. _**That planet will sell high**_."

And together, the two left planet Gwingaurd with Vegeta destroyed the planet they were just on with a two-finger energy beam...

* * *

**New Timeline **

**Early Morning**

**Empty Wasteland, Camp...**

* * *

After enjoying a delighted breakfast made by Gine, everyone packed up their things and were about to head out. It was the start of a new adventure and the journey was about to fully ascend. Looking at the sun, as it was rising up, Goku was getting greeted by his best friend, Krillin. Goku yawned but heard footsteps off from the grass so he turned right. A smiling Krillin waved his good mornings to him...

"Morning, Goku! Did you sleep well?"

Goku responded, "Uh, yeah. I guess I think. It was crowded in that tent. Raditz's long hair kept making me sneeze."

"Hehe, true that. So, um, between you and me, buddy, how are you and Vanessa?"

Goku looked down at his friend with an eyebrow raised up, "What do you mean?"

"You two are close, are you not? Ask her out, man." Krillin teased.

"(_Oh yeah, that's right. Krillin asked her out in this timeline and got rejected so fast_). Uh, when the time comes, Krillin. For now, we should just help Vanessa and find the Dragon Balls."

"Right, right (_sometimes I forget he's a slow guy. Dude doesn't know Vanessa's that hot! He's so out of his league, man_)." he sighed.

Speaking of Vanessa, the Witch herself came to greet Goku and just mostly him, "Hey, guys, mind if I steal Goku from you, Krillin?"

Krillin blushed from hearing that, "(_Lucky dog!_) S-Sure... I'll meet you guys back inside the ship. No rush, guys, but when you two are done, we'll head off."

"Got it." Vanessa said, smiling at him into later making him blush. She & Goku were watching Krillin head inside the ship and when done, she turned her attention to Goku now, "So, you had a pleasant chat with your mom, huh?"

"Eh? How did you know about that? You were passed out with all the booze you were drinking!" Goku asked.

Vanessa chuckled to later responded, "Booze & I are a combination, yes. But I was still conscious, Goku. I just wanted to sleep early 'cause it's all too weird taking this all in. But I couldn't so I went to go use the ladies room until I stumbled upon you & Gine. I'm not mad or anything, but you're very brave to confess everything."

"Hehe, my bad. It just felt weird, ya know? Not to mention the fact that we're actually together as an 'item' as Bulma would say. My mom went a little too specific with the story she told us, huh?

"Oh yeah, definitely. I have no idea who Tora, Fasha or whoever is. Way to be specific, but I'm assuming you must've met them, when you were a baby."

"Good point. Still, us, together? Haha, ew..." Goku shivered.

"Ew? What the heck do you mean by that?" Vanessa said, eyeing Goku as she got a little offended.

"Huh? Oh, um, ah... haha! Did I say that?"

"Front, line and center, Goku. I'm not one to get easily offended but you don't see me attractive?"

Goku calmly responded, "Well, whenever you're drunk, Vanessa, you're in your underwear. Raditz & Krillin were red when they saw you."

"And you didn't? For someone to look so cute & handsome, you sure are an idiot, huh?"

"You think I'm cute & handsome?" Goku asked, repeatedly, "Are you drunk?"

Vanessa sighed, "Look, Goku, I know you mean well, and I know you're as innocent as they come. Yes, you're cute & handsome, but I wouldn't go for you. Don't get me wrong, you deserve whoever it is that'll throw themselves at you, but that won't be me. All I care about is getting back to the Black Bulls... and maybe booze."

"None taken. But still, can you believe it? Us, together? Haha, that's a bad combination."

Vanessa chuckled, "I'm with you on that one. I'm in love with booze & you're in love with fighting. Us getting together... I don't know what the us from this timeline were thinking."

"They must've made it work somehow if your parents think we're in love. But hey, who knows what the future might, right? The us from this timeline must've fallen in love through the journey of helping me get back to my friends, I'm assuming."

"Can't relate." Goku said, nonchalantly.

"Same." Vanessa repeated, "Let's get head back to the ship."

"Sure! But, uh, before we go, what's that bird over there?"

"Huh? Over where?" Vanessa asked, looking everywhere until Goku pointed at the direction of the bird, "What the..."

"Wow. Never knew birds here in this timeline wear armor. What an odd color, too..."

When seeing the odd bird, Vanessa immediately knew what it meant. And she started freaking out. Sweating intensely, she grabbed Goku's hand, "C'mon! We have to get going, Goku! No time to waste!"

"Sure, sure! But why act so sudden, Vanessa? Is it because of the bird? It's just a weird bird- -"

Vanessa lashes out, "It's not just a bird, Goku! It's the bird from the Witch Queen! She sends out birds to find her targets and no matter how far they are from her, she's gets there at ridiculous speed! And when she finds her targets, just know that she won't show mercy!" she informed him, sweating intensely with a scared look on her face.

"Can't we just destroy the bird?!" Goku said as he eyes widened. But after analyzing Vanessa's behavior, he acted according to her tone of voice, "(_She's scared. I never saw the Witch Queen, but she must be strong as hell for Vanessa to freak out like this_). Alright! Let's run to my parents & friends...!"

**End of Chapter 2...**

* * *

**A/N: It's been a long time coming, but here it is. A little more insight with Goku's family, Vanessa & her origins and Vegeta & Nappa. I know Bardock's supposed to be stronger than his own son, but trust me when I say it, okay? He will be stronger later on in the future. If you want me to be specific, when both Goku & Bardock becomes SSJ later on, the gap between them will show. Just have patients, okay? Goku's higher than his father only because Fu gave him it when he saved him. And as I said before, Goku & Vanessa's relationship will start off slowly.**

**Guest: Thanks! As for your suggestion, I'm not sure, tbh. I mean, yeah, I used a pretty weak Goku, but to be fair, I got tired of using Goku as a SSG/Blue. Using a Goku before those two transformation was a fresh start for me. It'll gradually built up. You have my word.**

**twisterblake2015: Ty!**

**fanfictionboy1998: Ty, ty! I'm not giving up on DBSxFT. Ch39 & 40 are out now if you haven't checked it out already.**

**dbzclassicsman: Ty and I won't!**

**xanamarion3: He's probably not that dumb, but I'm trying my 'best' in trying to make him stay in character. You be the judge for that.**

**berrus-sama: Sadly, there'll be no grimoires, but everything else might apply!**

**GrimmjowTaichou: Wow, me too :O **

**GeoNovaWraith: Black Clover is amazing! Both manga & the anime! It'll blow you away if you get into it and yeah, lol, I'm a HUGE BadaGine fan (shipper).**

**WhereThe PartyAt: BLACK CLOVER'S THE GOAT, RIGHT? And ty.**

**gokutotti10: Tyvm! **

'**Till next time, ningens. A fav, follow, and review would greatly be appreciated. And as stated before, this story will mainly revolve around Vanessa, Goku & his family.**

**Later. **


End file.
